


And They Were Happy

by MalecAcid



Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Robbe and Sander meet Lucas, everyone is happy.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	And They Were Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Skam 2020 bingo, Friendship square being filled :)

Jens was nervous. And Jens was never nervous. So there was obvious reason for Robbes concern. 

Robbe had never seen his best friend so fidgety. He would alternate between twiddling his fingers, tapping them against his leg, and picking at his nails, all the while biting his lip nervously as he, Sander and Robbe walked down to the train station, the reason for doing so still unknown to both Sander and Robbe. 

Robbe chuckled and shoved Jens shoulder, hopping to ease some of the tension and his nerves a bit. But all it did was cause Jens to look at both him and Sander quickly, before glancing back ahead. 

When they arrived at the train station, Jens brought them over to an entrance where one of the trains was due to stop at in ten minutes, coming from some city in the Netherlands. He sat down on the bench and gestured for Sander and Robbe to do the same. 

Robbe looked at him, confused. "Dude, what are we doing here?" Robbe glanced at Sander, who only shrugged and looked back to Jens, who seemed to deflate at the statement. 

He crossed his arms and gestured to the bench a second time. "You'll see." He said, staring them both down until they finally sat down next to him. 

They sat in semi-awkward silence. Jens continued to sit, arms crossed as he stared at the entryway and tapped his fingers against the side of his leg nervously. Sander and Robbe kept trading confused looks, twiddling with each other's fingers and sitting with their legs pressed together. Jens glanced at then quickly and seemed to relax a bit. He only watched for a split second longer before turning his head to continue to stare at the place the train would stop in less then five minutes. 

After the short amount of time, consisting of only Jens glancing at them every so often and the sound of the surrounding people, the train pulled up. Jens seemed to notice something through the window of the train and immediately got up from his slumped position, a grin breaking out on his face. Robbe, more confused than ever, looked to Sander, who seemed to know, somewhat, what was going on. He tapped Sander on the shoulder and gave him a question look, but Sander only shook his head, pointing to Jens, who was slowly standing as his smile grew. 

As people filed off the train, Robbe watched as Jens moved his head to check each person, to see if they were the person Robbe assumed Jens was waiting for. 

Finally, Jens gaze caught someone, and stayed there for a bit. Robbe watched as the hooded person looked around, searching, before their head turned in the general direction of where Jens was standing, and then started to walk quickly towards him. 

Jens smiled even wider somehow, and walked towards the figure quickly, wrapping them up in a hug. Robbe watched as Jens whispered something to them, seemingly forgetting that Sander and Robbe even existed as he talked to the figure quietly. 

Robbe was only surprised when Jens pulled down the hood of the person to see that it was a guy with a small build, and curly light brown hair with light blue eyes. Robbe was even more surprised when he watched Jens wrap his arms around the boys waist, pulling him closer to kiss him, as the person cupped Jens face softly, bringing him even closer. 

Robbe turned to look at Sander, who looked just as surprised as he did. He turned back to watch as Jens told the boy something, causing him to turn his head as Jens did to look at him and Sander. He watched as the boy nodded at something Jens said, only to turn and hit him in the shoulder lightly as he said something else, causing Jens to rub his shoulder teasingly. Jens said something else, then gestured in front of him, getting the boy to begin the short walk towards Robbe and Sander as Jens followed, walking beside him as the backs of their hands brushed together.

When they finally arrived in front of Sander and Robbe, Robbe quirked an eyebrow teasingly at Jens, who glanced away as if embarrassmed. 

The boy chuckled. "Hey guys, I'm Lucas." He said with a smile at them, but pinched Jens on the side to get him to continue and introduce them. 

Jens pushed him away before speaking. "Yeah, this annoying guy is Lucas." He didn't say anything else, and Sander rased his eyebrows. 

"And......?" Sander paused, gesturing between the very little amount of space between him and Lucas, where the backs of their hands were brushing. 

"Oh yeah! He's also my boyfriend." Jens said, almost as if he had forgotten, and Robbe laughed.

"This is what you were nervous about?" Robbe asked incredulously. Jens shrugged and Lucas laughed, shoving his side. 

"Aw, were you nervous?" He said playfully, and Jens flicked his shoulder, muttering a 'Shut up' under his breath. 

"Anyways..." Jens said, glaring at Lucas. "Wanna go to my place? No one is home." Lucas nodded, but Robbe and Sander looked at each other before looking back to Jens with raised eyebrows. "What?" He asked, giving them a confused look.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with just Lucas?" He asked, but Jens still looked slightly confused, as Lucas started to laugh beside him. "I mean, empty house, with your boyfriend, who I'm assuming you haven't seen in a while, empty house..." Jens groaned and shook his head, walking in the direction of his house, leaving the three of them behind to trail quickly after him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the house and went inside, Robbe turned to Jens and Lucas. 

"Wait, if you're going to stay for the weekend, where is your bag?" He asked Lucas, but immediately knew the answer as he watched Lucas glance towards the dresser in Jens room and Jens turn towards the kitchen, claiming to get something to eat.

Robbe laughed. "Wow. You keep clothes at each other's houses. I never thought you'd be the sappy one, Jens." He gasped in realization. "Is this where you go every weekend?! To wherever Lucas lives or you hide out in your house with him?" Jens shrugged. "Ditch your friends for your new boyfriend I guess." Robbe saw Lucas smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

"New is a loose term... " He trailed off and smiled as Jens shoved him. Robbe and Sander gaped. 

"Wait, how long?" Sander asked, looking at Jens then Lucas. Jens opened his mouth to reply but Lucas beat him to it. 

He tried to hide a smile. "5 months." Jens shoved him again, but couldn't hold back a grin of his own. 

"I feel slightly betrayed." Robbe said teasingly, and Jens rolled his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night found Sander and Lucas raiding the kitchen for snacks as Robbe and Jens played video games in his room. 

Robbe spoke quietly, hesitating slightly. "You know it's okay, right?"

Jens looked confused as he grabbed a chip from the bowl between them. "What is?" He asked, continuing to look at the screen. 

Robbe sighed. "To.... to be what you are. Whatever that is." He said, and Jens paused the game, then turned off the TV entirely, turning slightly to face him. Robbe sighed again, struggling to get his point across. 

"Lucas is..... Lucas is a good guy." Jens cut him off, groaning, though he tried to fight the smile that was forming on his face. 

"Are you trying to show me your approval of my boyfriend?" He joked, but Robbe new it was nice for him to hear, even if it wasn't exactly what he was trying to say. 

"I do. Approve of him, that is. But what I'm trying to say is..." Jens gestured for him to continue. "Whatever you are, it's not gross, okay?" Jens eyes flashed in recognition, realizing that Robbe was referencing that day with Moyo and Aaron almost a year ago. He sighed, but smiled, though sadly.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure that out." He said, turning back to the screen, to turn it on again, but Robbe stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder. 

"There's nothing to figure out. There's nothing wrong with it, with you, okay? Absolutely nothing." He said seriously. They sat there for a moment, before Robbe tried to move away to release some of the tension, but he didn't get far before Jens pulled him into a tight hug. Robbe startled for a second before hugging him back just as tightly. 

"You're a good friend, Robbe. Really." He said, before pulling away, a smile on his face.

"We have........... brownies!" Sander said excitedly, walking into the room quickly with Lucas trailing behind him. Robbe and Jens both smiled at them and scooted apart slightly so that their boyfriends could fit beside them. 

Sander sat down next to Robbe and knocked their knees together, setting a plate of brownies on the table in front of them. "Brownisss" He said excitedly, grinning as he picked one up and handed it to Robbe, who took a bite and smiled. 

Across from them, on the other side of the couch, a hushed conversation ensued. 

"Are you okay? You look a little..." Lucas trailed off, leaning against Jens side. 

Jens smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine, sentimental coming outs and all." Lucas scoffed. 

"There was nothing sentimental about that at all! You should've told me you were bringing them to the train station, I would rather have met them normally than just have them watch as we kiss in the middle of a crowded area." Lucas said teasingly, and Jens laughed, crowding closer to him. 

"Yeah, well, now that they know, we could always kiss a little more?" He said playfully, slowly moving closer to Lucas before being shoved away. 

"Jens! I want a good first impression, not just them watching us makeout again." Jens sighed in semi-fake disappointment.

"Fine, later though...?" Lucas rolled his eyes, but pecked his lips once, twice, before standing up. Jens groaned and grabbed Lucas' shirt, holding onto it tightly as Lucas tried to walk away. 

"Where are you goingggg?" Jens whined as Lucas escaped his grip. He rolled his eyes. 

"To get more chips." He said, pushing Jens face away before stepping around him quickly to go to the kitchen, ignoring the pout on Jens lips. 

Robbe looked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Wow, you are more clingy than me." Beside him, Sander shook his head, causing Robbe to shove his shoulder. "I mean, he's going to be gone for like, a minute." Jens groaned. 

"Shut up, haven't seen him in two weeks." He said, crossing his arms, a pout still on his face. Robbe laughed as he watched Jens look to the kitchen, waiting for Lucas' return. 

When he walked through the doorway, he paused at Jens eyes on him, and Sanders and Robbes eyes on Jens, before shrugging it off and pouring the chips in the bowl, leaning against the armrest of the couch and throwing his legs over Jens'. And they were happy. 

And so was Robbe, leaning against his boyfriend of 8 months and watching as Jens and Lucas teased each other naturally. He was happy as he watched his best friend interact truthfully with the person Robbe knew would accept Jens, and help Jens accept himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first van der stoffels fic of many!


End file.
